


Forgive Me, Father

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi, Priest AU, Priest Kink, literally just sin im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fathers Amon and Arima try to get Kaneki to repent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Father

"Therefore, I urge you, brothers and sisters, in view of God’s mercy, to offer your bodies as a living sacrifice, holy and pleasing to God--" 

Arima's level voice that echoed off the chapel walls came to a stop as he looked down at the boy in front of him. Amon's body stopped moving as it grew quiet, and Kaneki looked up guiltily as he realized what he had done. 

"Kaneki-san, how are you to repent if you do not listen to my reading?" 

"I'm, ah, sorry, father." Kaneki panted, discreetly moving his hips back into Amon's cock. 

The movement was not lost to Arima, who sighed before shutting the bible in his hands. He opened his legs further and Kaneki's mouth fell open with a groan as he leaned forward, bringing his face inches away from the outlined erection in his pants. 

"You claim to want absolution, but you cannot obey orders." Arima reached his hand down and cupped Kaneki's jaw firmly, forcing him to look up. "I told you to be silent as I read, yet this slutty mouth of yours disobeys me." 

Kaneki panted ragged breaths but did not reply. 

Arima looked past him at Amon, nodding his head to signal for him to keep moving. Without missing a beat, Amon continued his rough movements into Kaneki, who choked back a moan as his frame shook with the force of the thrusts. Arima listened to the wet noise of Kaneki's ass and the sharp sound of skin hitting skin that filled the chapel. Kaneki shut his mouth tightly and looked up at Arima for approval. 

But as Arima watched, the resolution on Kaneki's face crumbled and his head fell as he began panting soft moans, his head brushing the inside of Arima's thigh. 

Arima sighed deeply as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free. "Perhaps the only way to make you silent is to fill your mouth." 

Kaneki's head snapped up at the words and looked hungrily at his dick. "Y-yes, father, please." 

Amon slowed his pace as Kaneki greedily took Arima in his mouth, his jaw open achingly wide to accommodate his size. 

Arima tangled his hair loosely in his dark hair before continuing his recitation of the verse from memory. 

"This is your true and proper worship. Do not conform to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind." 

Kaneki was still making small noises, but this time they reverberated pleasantly against Arima's cock. He shot a glance at Amon, who was visibly straining to keep his pace slow, sweat glistening on his chest, the cross around his neck glimmering darkly in the dim light. 

"Father Amon." 

Amon looked up as his name was called, his brow still furrowed in concentration. 

"To absolve a sinner, one must not hold back." 

Amon nodded his understanding and snapped his hips forward roughly, making Kaneki groan as his teeth scraped Arima's cock. Arima grunted as the small prickling pain buzzed through his pleasure. 

"Yes, like that." He chided, his grip in Kaneki's hair tightening as the boy swayed roughly. 

He listened as Kaneki struggled to deal with the sudden assault, his throat constricting hotly around Arima's length as it was pushed into the back of his throat. Arima waited a few seconds before continuing. 

"Then you will be able to test and approve what God’s will is," His even voice broke as Kaneki's teeth scraped him again. "His good, pleasing and perfect will." 

A high moan vibrated his cock as Kaneki's body shuddered. 

Amon sucked in a breath as his hips slowed down. "T-tight..." 

"Off your knees, Kaneki-san." Arima commanded, his voice dripping with authority. 

Kaneki released Arima with a lewd pop, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock with Kaneki's bottom lip. As he sat up, Arima could see the wet cum shining on the ground between Kaneki's thighs. 

"You came without permission, Kaneki-san." 

Kaneki wiped his mouth, his breathing labored. "I'm...sorry, father." 

Arima smiled, not letting any warmth reach it. 

"It seems we have not even scratched the surface of your repentance, Kaneki-san. There is still much to teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> If I haven't guaranteed my spot in hell from any of my other fics, this is surely the closing deal.


End file.
